The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×hortorum known by the varietal name ‘Patriot Soft Pink’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Light Pink Seedling #6729 (female parent) (unpatented) and Light Pink Seedling #6123 (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to introduce a geranium having good outdoor performance. The new variety is similar in plant type to its female parent, but is more free flowering. The new variety is similar in flower color to its male parent, but is more compact. ‘Patriot Soft Pink’ is also similar in flower color to ‘Rocky Mountain Light Pink’ (to the best of breeder knowledge, non patented or the subject of a pending application), but has a more compact growth habit. The good outdoor performance and free flowering nature of ‘Patriot Soft Pink’ distinguishes the new variety from other varieties known to the breeder. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in a 4″ pot in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 16° C. night temperature, 20° C. day temperature, and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 17 days at an average temperature of 23° C. and has a response time of seven weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. container.